A Cinderella Story
by lyss02
Summary: [DL] Once upon a time...it can happen anytime.
1. Before

**A Cinderella Story **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Please don't sue

**A/N:** Thanks to **Stacey (5t4c3y)** for the beta.

………………………………………………………………….

Prologue 

(Lindsay voiceover )

'Once upon a time in a far away kingdom lived a beautiful little girl and her widowed father. '

……………………………………………………………………

"Okay it was really that long ago and it wasn't really a far away kingdom it was Montana. I was my Dad's best friend and he was mine. Although being raised by a man, I never felt like I missed out on anything. I was the luckiest girl in the world. My dad owned the coolest ranch in the whole of Montana, I loved hanging out there with friends, and everyone felt like family."

"I had amazing friends and the coolest Dad. But I guess my Dad thought I needed one more thing. Penelope. Along with my new step-mom came her twin daughters. Brianna and Gabriella. My alter stepsisters. But as long as my dad was happy, so was I. We're going to be one happy family. Unfortunately, this was no fairytale"

………………………………………………………………..

"He took her hand and he kissed her. Then he swooped her up upon his horse and the beautiful princess and handsome prince rode off to his castle. Where they lived happily ever after." James, Lindsay's father told her.

"Do fairytales come true Dad?" Lindsay asked

"Well no, but dreams do" James replied

"Do you have a dream?" Lindsay asked

"Yeah. My dream is that you grow up and go to college. And then maybe one day, you'll build your own castle" James said as he kissed Lindsay's forehead.

"Where do Princess's go to college?"

"Uh…they go where the princes' go. To Princeton. But Lindsay you know that fairytales aren't just about finding the handsome prince. They are about fulfilling your dreams. And about standing up for what you believe in. It's just like I always say. 'Never let the fear of striking out…"

"…Keep you from playing the game" Lindsay finished

"Right. Just remember if you look carefully, this book contains important things that you may need to know later in life." James said as he put the book down.

"James" Penelope yelled

"Coming"

"Dad don't go" Lindsay said desperately wanting a kiss goodnight.

"I will be right back" James said as he rubbed his left arm like it was in pain.

Lindsay nodded reluctantly.

A few seconds later she heard what sounded like someone falling down the stairs.

"James!" Penelope yelled.

………………………………………………………………

(Lindsay Voiceover)

'That was the day my kingdom came crumbling down. The day my Dad died from a heart attack. I lost my best friend that night. And from then on, the only fairytales in my life are the ones I read about in books. Since my father didn't leave a will Penelope got everything. The house, the Ranch and to her dismay, me.'

**TBC**


	2. Clean Clean Clean

**A Cinderella Story **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing

**A/N: **Big huge thank-you to **Stacey (5t4c3y) **for the beta.

………………………………………………………

Eight Years Later 

"Lindsay…Lindsay"

Lindsay could hear someone knocking on the door to her small bedroom. _'Just ignore it Lindsay' _she told herself.

"Yoo-hoo…Lindsay…WAKE UP" Penelope yelled as Lindsay fell out of her bed and banged her head on the hard wood floor.

"Lindsay get ready…you need to make us breakfast…and get ready to help Rachael out with the cleaning today" Penelope squeaked out.

"Okay…Okay I'm up" Lindsay yelled back.

…………………………………………………………..

"_Straight after my Dad died Penelope decided the country wasn't r__eally for her. So she packed up our things, sold the Ranch and moved all the way to New York City. She then bought a cleaning business, which of course I work in. After and sometimes before school, I go to what ever house Penelope tells me that I need to go and clean and help out Rachael " _

……………………………………………………………

"LINDSAY!" Penelope yelled again

"Coming" Lindsay said running to find Penelope sitting at the huge dinning table. On the opposite side of her were Brianna and Gabriella.

"Girls Jason wants you outside for your fitness training" Penelope said calmly with a smile plastered on her face.

"Okay Mom" The girls said in unison.

"Lindsay its breakfast time. Where's my breakfast?" Penelope ordered as Lindsay placed the plate in front of her. "This boiled egg is runny. I must have my egg boiled for six minutes. Did you boil the egg for six minutes?"

Lindsay nodded her head slowly.

"Lindsay you are so incompetent. I asked you to do one small thing and you can't even do that. And you want to go into Forensics when you're older" Penelope yelled "Just go and help Rachael and the others cleaning up this place a few streets away from here "

Lindsay nodded as she picked up her school bag on the way out. Before she left Lindsay passed the gym Penelope had made for her daughters.

"Okay girls…now right and left" Jason their fitness instructor told them as he stepped right and left.

Somehow they had gotten there right and left's mixed up and ended up bashing into each other.

"That's right and _that's_ left" Brianna pointed out.

"I though he meant his right and left" Gabriella told her sister.

"Your and idiot" Brianna yelled "I can't work like this"

Lindsay hurried past them shaking her head.

……………………………………………………………..

Lindsay walked to the front door of a mansion.

"This is going to take a while" Lindsay told herself as she knocked on the door. A few seconds past and Rachael came to the front door.

"Lindsay what are you doing here Honey" Rachael said putting her hands on her hips.

"Penelope wanted me to come and help before school starts"

Rachael nodded her head, not looking to happy as Bobby came down the stairs.

"Hey Lindsay." Bobby greeted

"Hey" Lindsay said with a smile.

"Hey you want to come and help me with the upstairs room?" Eleanor asked Lindsay as she hurried past her.

"Yeah" Lindsay made her way up the stairs

"Lindsay!" Rachael yelled up the stairs.

Lindsay leaned over the banister to look down at Rachael.

"I don't want you to stay here you need to get to school. You're not going to spend more than half an hour here. You got me?"

Lindsay laughed to herself "Yeah I got it".

………………………………………………………………

An hour later Lindsay was kneeling down on the bathroom floor scrubbing.

"Lindsay Honey, what are you still doing here?" Rachael asked

"I'm almost done. " Lindsay replied

"You're going to be late for school" Rachael said taking the scrubbing brush out of Lindsay's hand.

"I will get there. If I don't finish Penelope would go ballistic." Lindsay said standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

"I couldn't care less about Penelope. What I care about is your education" Rachael said dragging Lindsay out of the bathroom.

"But I…" Lindsay was cut off by Rachael

"From what I heard, your Dad would want you at school not here"

"…Bobby" Lindsay said as she was being carried down the stairs by Bobby who decided to join in.

"No more buts" Bobby said as he put Lindsay down next to the front door.

" You leave Penelope and her big butt to me…get" Rachael said as she handed Lindsay her school bag.

"Thanks Rach. Bobby" Lindsay Nodded her head and left for school.

**TBC**

**Okay I know really boring chapter. Don't worry Danny will be here soon. **


	3. Carmella and Danny

**A ****Cinderella Story **

**Disclaimer: **Check chapter one

**A/N:** Big huge thank you to Stacey (5t4c3y) for the beta

………………………………………………………………………………..

Lindsay only had to walk a few blocks from the mansion she was cleaning to be standing in front of her best friend's house. Stella Bonasera. As soon as she moved to New York she was welcomed warmly by Stella.

"Hi Mr Bonasera" Lindsay greeted Stella's father

"Lindsay how many times do I have to tell you to call me Alexi?"

"A couple more times" Lindsay smiled

Alexi chuckled as he opened the front door and yelled for Stella. "She will be down in a minute"

Stella came rushing out the front door as she went over and hugged Lindsay.

"See you this afternoon Dad" Stella said goodbye as they started their walk to school.

……………………………………………………………………………………

As Stella and Lindsay were walking through the grounds of the school, they bumped into two of their other friends. Sheldon and Mac.

"Hey guys" Sheldon greeted

"Hey" Stella and Lindsay said in unison.

"What are you two doing" Stella asked

"We came to school early to compare study notes for this morning's chemistry test" Mac said

"I got in a couple of hours study last night" Lindsay chirped as she got bumped into by 'Darth Vader Barbie', as Stella and herself refer to Carmella as.

"Watch it" Carmella whined as she walked up to 'her group'

"You know people like Carmella and Danny are made for each other" Lindsay said in a dull voice

"You got that one right kiddo. Come on lets get to class" Mac told Lindsay as he put his arm around Stella and they walked away.

Lindsay looked back at Danny and Carmella. She was literally hanging off Danny who was concentrating more on his own ego then what his friend Don Flack was saying. Lindsay simply shook her head slowly and turned back to listen to the formula's that Sheldon was reciting.

"Sheldon…you're like a genius there is no need for you to be reciting formula's" Stella grinned

Suddenly Lindsay's phone chirped loudly.

"Oh…it's the secret admirer" Stella sang

"Stel" Lindsay said loudly

"Linds…you should find out who that guy is, I mean he could be a predator on young woman like yourself." Mac said as he looked Lindsay in the eye.

"I will…Okay now don't you guys have to study" Lindsay said trying to change the subject.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Lindsay sat on a close bench as she opened the text message from DanMan

_What are you up to__Country Girl_

A smile spread across Lindsay's face. She looked up and saw her step sisters trying to impress Carmella and her friends with there 'fantastic' gymnastic skills.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Danny sat down on a bench with Flack as his phone chirped. He flipped it open and saw a text message from Country Girl.

'_Nothing much. Just laughing at some people' _She replied

………………………………………………………………………………………

A few seconds later she got her reply back.

'_I want to hear you laugh. When are we going to meet?'_

Lindsay just stared for a moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Carmella and her clones joined Danny and Flack at the bench, Danny was just staring at his phone waiting. Suddenly it chirped again. He flipped his phone and saw her reply.

'_someday' _

**TBC**


	4. Meeting

**A Cinderella Story **

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Please don't sue

**A/N: **Big huge thank you to** Stacey (5t4c3y) **for the beta

………………………………………………………………

It was Saturday morning as Lindsay woke to the sound of a message being received on her cell phone. She wiped her eyes as she sat up and breathed in the new day. She leant over her bedside table and picked up her phone and flipped it open.

"_Good__ morning. I'm sorry if I woke you." _The message stated from DanMan.

A smile spread on her face as she leaned back on her elbows as she replied

'Good Morning to you too. Yes you did wake me up. But I needed to wake up anyway' Lindsay sent back.

She got out of bed and stretched when she got the next message.

"_Okay, I'm going out today so I won't be able to talk." _

Lindsay sighed as she replied back.

'Okay. I was thinking that we should meet sometime soon? Well I need to get going. My step mom will come and yell at me soon. Bye'

Lindsay put her phone down as she walked into the bathroom to have a shower and get changed. Half an hour later Lindsay walked back into her bedroom and found her phone flashing. She flipped it open. Like she had been doing since she had woken up this morning.

'_Our whole grade is going to Carmella's birthday party. I will meet you there at the archway. Talk to you soon.' _

Lindsay sat down on the edge of her bed and fell backwards on her back. She smiled as she held the phone close to her chest lost in her own happy world.

"Lindsay" Penelope yelled "I need you to go and help Rachael"

"'Kay. I will be down in a second" Lindsay yelled back

"NOW"

…………………………………………………………………

"So are you going to Carmella's house before the party" Flack asked his good friend Danny.

"Ah…I don't know" Danny replied

"What are you talking about Danny? Of course you're going to go. You two are an item" Jack said. Jack was one of Danny and Flacks good friends, his Dad had a lot of money and that rubbed off on him. "Let's go and watch the game"

All three walked up stairs into a large family room. Basically everything in Jack's house was huge the Television, the refrigerator even the washing machine is abnormally huge. The three sat down and began to watch the game; everything was fine when Flack began to ask questions.

"So let's say you weren't dating Carmella. Who would you go to her birthday with?"

"This girl I know" Danny replied

"Care to elaborate" Jack stated with a cocked eyebrow

"I met this girl when I was online a couple of months ago. She is…amazing in everyway. I mean she is…real. That's who I am going to Carmella's birthday with" Danny said with a smile on his face.

"Wait you are going with this…online chick then" Flack asked knowing the answer. 

"Yeah. The only reason I am dating Carmella, is because that's what everyone else thinks I should do. I have real feelings for ah…the online chick"

"How do you even know she is a chick…she could be a guy" Jack stated

Danny shook his head and turned his attention back to the game he was watching before.

Jack looked over at Flack who was shaking his head and returned his attention back to the game.

**TBC**

**Please R&R**


	5. Meeting Part 2

**A Cinderella Story **

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing please don't sue.

**A/N:** Big thank you to Stacey for the beta.

……………………………………………….

Lindsay sat at a shade covered bench with her nose in a book.

"You know normal people don't tend to read on there lunch breaks they normally eat" Penelope yelled.

Lindsay looked up at her step mother then looked back down at her book and continued reading.

"I said stop reading" Penelope replied with anger evident in her voice.

"No you said that normal people don't read in their lunch breaks" Lindsay yelled back as she stood up. Sure her day started out good with the messages but it was now rapidly becoming horrible.

"That's it" Penelope leaned forward and swiftly grabbed the book out of Lindsay's hands. She then started to rip each page out one by one. "Do not talk back at me. Now I have an address you are going to go with the others and help clean and I don't want you home until the place is spotless. Understood?"

Lindsay gave a small nod as she looked down.

"Get going" Penelope said

She scurried off quickly in search of the others.

………………………………………………………………

"They should be here by now" A stern looking woman said to herself.

"What do you mean they should be here by now" Jack replied to his mother.

"The cleaners. I have to get to Carmella's house to help set up the flowers" The woman commented

"Flowers" Flack said to himself.

"Yes Donald flowers" She replied. Suddenly Rachel appeared at the door.

"I'm sorry we're late ma'am, the traffic's awful" Rachel said as she brought a box of cleaning products into the huge home.

"I need to go. You know the drill I want the place spotless"

"I think she knows Mom" Jack replied to his mothers comment "After all she is a cleaner"

And with that his mother left. They were left standing in the foyer, Jack, Flack, Danny and Rachel.

"We'll be upstairs" Flack said to Rachel as the three boys travelled up the stairs slowly.

"I seriously can't believe that bitch, she ripped up my book!" Lindsay yelled as she entered the home.

"Lindsay there are people home" Rachel said indicating to the stairs.

Her eyes travelled up each step dreading what was going to come into her sights. Then she saw them. Jack, Flack and Danny we're standing there watching her.

"If it ain't the loser" Jack stated in a cocky tone as he leaned on the banister.

**TBC**

I should update more regularly now I am on holidays. Anyway R&R.


	6. Loser Lindsay

**A Cinderella Story**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**A/N:** Huge thanks to Stacey (5t4c3y) for the beta.

"Loser" Lindsay repeated "I'm a loser" Lindsay shook her head and laughed.

"Linds...why don't you start in the kitchen" Rachael said as she pushed her through a door, way and out of reach of the boys. "Hey what's going on with you?"

"I'm having a 'not so good' day" Lindsay replied as she sat down on the floor.

"Hmm… let me guess, Penelope?!"

"Hey you got it" Lindsay said sarcastically.

"Okay you...I want you to start cleaning the kitchen and make your way up. I'll start upstairs so you don't have to deal with those idiots. I hear they have other people coming over soon" Rachael said as she left the room.

"More stuck up people?!...Great!"

"Hello boys" Carmella said as she and a couple of her friends walked into the upstairs room that Flack, Danny and Jack were sitting in.

"Hey" all three of guys said in unison not really paying attention.

"I haven't eaten anything yet...let's go to the kitchen" Carmella announced as she led everyone downstairs.

As they made their way into the kitchen, Carmella spotted Lindsay cleaning the bench tops.

"Well if it isn't Loser Lindsay" one of Carmella's friends said.

"Come on you can do better than that" Lindsay replied with a smirk.

"Rose you don't need to talk to her, she's the help" Jack said as he went over to the refrigerator to get something to drink.

"Are you drinking milk?" Danny asked as he sat down.

"What are you three" Flack said. Lindsay looked over and let a small laugh out.

"It's good for the bones" Jacks said. Jack placed the glass half filled with milk on the bench Lindsay had just cleaned. Carmella looked over at the glass and then over at Lindsay. She pushed her arm out pretending to stretch and knocked the glass over. The milk spread over the bench quickly and began to drip down to the floor.

"Oh no!" Carmella said as she took a step back from the bench. "You're going to have to clean the bench again."

Lindsay looked at the bench and then back to Carmella. "I'll go get a mop"

"Why did you do that?" Danny asked as he got up. "You were being a bitch"

"Danny it's my birthday, I'm aloud to be a bitch" Carmella replied with a smile. All Danny could do was shake his head.

"Carmella, we really have to talk" Danny started

"Okay... what?"

"Well...I wanna break up"

"What...are you in love with someone else?" Carmella asked infuriated

"I think so" Danny replied

"No way, who?" Jack asked quickly.

"I don't know. But Carmella we can still be-" Danny was quickly cut off by Carmella.

"Do not say friends. I'm just going to overlook this thing you're going through, we're going to go home and get ready for my party tonight. I'll see you there."

"Well… that went well" Danny said as he went to walk out the room, more like ran and bumped Lindsay and sent her flying. "Sorry" Danny reached out to grab Lindsay. She quickly balanced herself and looked up into Danny's deep blue eyes.

"No problem"

**TBC**


End file.
